La maman de Jack
by titia
Summary: Une soirée SG-1 presque comme une autre


Après un certain nombre de missions, l'équipe SG-1 se trouvait enfin en repos.

Les quatre amis avaient décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos séparément, pour se reposer, avant de faire une soirée tous ensemble.

Comme c'était souvent le cas, ils avaient choisi de se retrouver chez Jack, là où ils pouvaient profiter du jardin et de la terrasse.

En cette fin d'après-midi, le général O'Neill avait commencé à préparer ce dont il avait besoin pour leur fameuse soirée SG-1.

Les canettes de soda et de bières se trouvaient dans le frigo avec la salade composée.

Il avait mis sa viande dans un plat et la faisait mariner dans sa sauce spéciale.

Tandis qu'il sortait les assiettes, les couverts ainsi que les verres, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Jack s'essuya rapidement les mains, puis alla ouvrir à son visiteur.

-« Bonjour Carter. » sourit le militaire en la voyant « Entrez. »

-« Bonjour Monsieur. » répondit-elle en lui faisant un magnifique sourire « Merci. »

Une fois dans le salon, la jeune femme se tourna vers son supérieur et lui tendit une boite.

-« Tenez monsieur. » fit Sam « J'ai apporté le dessert. »

-« Merci beaucoup. » sourit Jack en lui prenant la boite des mains et l'apportant dans la cuisine.

-« Après toutes les missions que nous avons eues, j'ai choisi un beau et gros gâteau. » avoua la jeune femme, enjouée.

Sans attendre plus, le militaire ouvrit la boite pour découvrir un gros gâteau au chocolat, plein de chantilly, de copeaux de chocolats et pleins d'autres ingrédients.

-« C'est vrai qu'il est beau. » s'exclama Jack avant d'ajouter « Vous nous avez habitués à des desserts beaucoup plus légers. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sam fut étonnée d'entendre une telle question, mais vit le regard bienveillant de son supérieur posé sur elle.

-« Rien du tout, je vous assure. » répondit la jeune femme en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Jack « Pour être honnête, j'avais envie de manger quelque chose de pas léger depuis un moment. Alors comme nous sommes tous les quatre ce soir, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion parfaite. »

-« En vérité, vous n'avez pas envie de grossir toute seule, alors vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez nous faire grossir avec vous hein ? » s'exclama le militaire avant de voir le visage décomposé de son amie « Mais non, je plaisante. Vous avez bien fait, Carter. Nous allons faire honneur à ce dessert avec grand plaisir. »

-« Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes de vrais gourmands. »

La jeune femme posa discrètement ses mains sur ses fesses, comme les mesurant après les propos de son supérieur.

Jack prit le gâteau et le mit au frigo avant de se placer derrière la militaire, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-« Vous êtes parfaite, Sam. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille « Vraiment parfaite. »

-« Je peux vous aider à quelque chose ? » Demanda la jeune femme, rouge écrevisse, souhaitant rapidement changer de sujet.

-« Vous pouvez mettre la table ? » Proposa le général en prenant les assiettes un peu plus loin, tout en restant derrière la jeune femme.

De cette manière, les deux amis se retrouvèrent encore plus collés l'un à l'autre, accentuant la gêne de Sam.

La voyant plus que gênée et ne faisant aucun geste, Jack s'éloigna d'elle tout en prenant bien soin de cacher sa déception.

-« Comme il fait bon ce soir, nous mangerons sur la terrasse. » fit le militaire en s'approchant de son plat de viande « Je vous laisse faire pendant que je m'occupe de ça. »

Le voyant distant avec elle, Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre les assiettes et les couverts avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Retenant ses larmes, la jeune femme mit la table avant de retourner en cuisine récupérer les verres.

-« Vous voulez que je fasse autre chose ? » demanda timidement la jeune femme.

-« Non, ça ira merci. » se contenta de répondre Jack, toujours concentré à tourner sa viande.

Presque déçue, Sam retourna, avec les verres, sur la terrasse et termina de mettre la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la cuisine pour voir le militaire se laver soigneusement les mains dans l'évier.

La jeune femme se contenta de l'observer faire, posant sur lui un regard de convoitise.

Jack la sentit faire, mais vaqua à ses occupations sans un mot pour elle.

Plus tard, il se tourna vers elle et eut le temps d'apercevoir son regard pour lui.

En quelques secondes, sa déception s'envola et l'étau autour de son cœur se relâcha.

-« Vous avez terminé de mettre la table ? » demanda le militaire en terminant de préparer quelques petites choses.

-« Oui monsieur. » répondit simplement Sam « Il ne manque plus que Teal'c et Daniel maintenant. »

Jack attrapa une grande assiette qu'il posa sur la table, puis sortit sa viande de la marinade pour la poser dessus.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, la sonnette se fit entendre.

-« Vous pouvez aller ouvrir ? » demanda le militaire en la regardant tendrement.

-« Bien sûr, monsieur. » sourit Sam en quittant la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une dame d'un âge assez avancé.

-« Bonjour madame. Je peux vous aider ? » demanda la militaire tout en souriant toujours.

-« Bonjour. » répondit gentiment la visiteuse « Je suis bien chez Jack O'Neill ? »

-« Oui, vous êtes au bon endroit. » fit Sam avec douceur « Je vous en prie, entrez. Je vais aller le chercher. »

-« Merci beaucoup. »

La militaire tendit la main à la vieille dame afin de l'aider à descendre la marche.

N'ayant pas reconnu les voix de ses amis, Jack s'essuya rapidement les mains puis se rendit dans le salon avant de stopper net ses pas.

L'ayant entendu arriver, Sam tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

-« Maman ? » s'exclama Jack, étonné de la voir dans sa maison.

-« Mon grand garçon. » s'écria la vieille dame « Viens vite dans mes bras que je te fasse un câlin. »

Le militaire obéit avec plaisir, tandis qu'elle n'avait pas manqué le regard de Sam sur son fils.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué mon grand. » soupira la maman en le serrant contre elle.

-« Tu m'as manquée aussi maman. »

-« Il faut vraiment que tu viennes me voir plus souvent. » le réprimanda gentiment la vieille dame « Mais je comprends que ton travail et ta compagne t'occupent beaucoup. »

-« Ma compagne ? » fit Jack, ne comprenant pas.

Sam assistait à l'échange entre eux assez gênée, alors qu'elle ne savait trop où se mettre.

Et les derniers mots de la mère de Jack venaient de lui briser le cœur.

-« Comment ça, une compagne ? » se dit-elle pour elle-même.

-« Oui, ta compagne. » fit la vieille dame avant d'ajouter « Cette jolie jeune femme juste ici. »

-« Oh non, ce n'est pas ma compagne. » s'exclama vivement Jack « Je te présente ma collègue et amie, Samantha Carter. »

-« Enchantée de vous connaitre, Madame O'Neill. » fit doucement Sam, toujours gênée par la conversation.

La vielle dame les observa l'un après l'autre, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en même temps.

-« Mais oui, bien sûr. » gronda-t-elle « La marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre. »

-« Je vous assure, madame O'Neill, que nous ne sommes rien de plus que des collègues et amis. » rétorqua gentiment Sam alors que Jack acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-« Vous êtes aussi pathétiques l'un de l'autre. » grogna la vieille dame « Jack, tu as enfin trouvé une jolie jeune femme agréable, gentille et polie pour fonder de nouveau une famille. Pas comme cette pimbeche de Sara. Et tu ne fais rien ? »

Le militaire ne répondit pas, se contentant de danser d'un pied sur l'autre, comme un petit garçon réprimandé.

-« Quant à vous, jeune fille, vous le dévorez du regard et êtes peinée en apprenant qu'il a une possible compagne. Et c'est juste un collègue et ami ? »

Sam ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre et baissa la tête comme attendant que l'orage passe.

-« C'est quoi votre excuse au juste ? » voulut savoir la mère de Jack, en les regardant tour à tour.

-« La loi de non-fraternisation. » répondirent tristement les deux amis, sans même se regarder, trop gênés.

-« Totalement bidon comme raison. » s'indigna la vieille dame « Jamais entendu une idiotie pareille. »

-« C'est pourtant la vérité, madame O'Neill. » souffla Sam.

-« Personne ne peut la supprimer cette loi ? » demanda la maman de Jack.

-« Seul le président a ce pouvoir et il ne le fera jamais. » répondit le militaire en reprenant du poil de la bête.

-« C'est ça oui. Donne-moi ton téléphone que je l'appelle tout de suite. » s'exclama la vieille dame en tendant la main.

-« Non, mais ça va pas. » fit Jack « Hors de question que tu appelles le président. »

-« Donne ce téléphone tout de suite. »

-« Oui maman. » finit par s'exécuter le militaire.

Vu la tournure des choses, Sam essaya discrètement de prendre la fuite alors qu'elle sentit une main lui attraper le poignet.

-« Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser tout seul avec elle. » fit doucement Jack en la retenant avec délicatesse.

-« Auriez-vous peur de votre mère, mon général ? » sourit la jeune femme devant son attitude.

-« On voit que vous ne la connaissez pas. » répondit-il inquiet « Le président est sûrement en train de se faire remonter les bretelles à l'instant présent. »

-« Elle oserait faire ça ? » s'exclama Sam en écarquillant les yeux.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa mère revint auprès d'eux tout en tenant le téléphone en main.

-« Voilà, c'est fait. Je me suis occupée du président. » fit la vieille dame « Il est coriace le bougre, mais ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. »

-« Maman ? » demanda Jack alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser.

-« Vous aurez votre papier demain matin au fax de ton bureau, mon grand. » sourit la maman, fière d'elle.

-« Vraiment ? » souffla Sam, les larmes aux yeux par le trop plein d'émotions.

-« Oui, vraiment. » répondit la vieille dame.

Les deux amis n'osaient pas y croire après toutes ces années de frustration et de tristesse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack reprit ses esprits et s'approcha de Sam avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se laissa aller à cette étreinte et raffermit encore un peu plus sa prise sur lui.

Ils avaient eu quelques accolades par le passé, mais sentaient que celle-ci était différente.

La tendresse émanait de leurs gestes et ils finirent par se regarder en souriant.

Avec délicatesse, Jack posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam pour un doux baiser chaste.

Malgré la présence de sa mère, il voulut approfondir les choses, mais la jeune femme le repoussa gentiment.

Après un regard vers la vieille dame, Jack comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et n'insista pas plus.

-« Bien, les garçons ne vont pas tarder. » s'exclama le militaire « Je vais aller rajouter un couvert à table du coup. »

Le général quitta le salon pour la cuisine, alors qu'il laissa les deux femmes seules.

-« Je vous remercie sincèrement pour ce que vous venez de faire, madame O'Neill. » sourit Sam en la regardant.

-« Ne me remerciez pas pour ça, ma petite. » répondit avec gentillesse la mère de Jack « Faites le bonheur de mon fils et ça vaudra tous les remerciements du monde. »

-« Je ne désire que cela, madame. » souffla la jeune femme, alors qu'elle commençait à réaliser l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à eux.

-« Et appelez-moi Eléanore voyons. » fit la veille dame « Madame, ça me vieillit terriblement. »

-« D'accord. Moi, c'est Sam. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack revint dans la pièce et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

-« Merci maman. » murmura le militaire « Merci. »

-« Avec plaisir mon grand. » répondit Eléanore « Cette femme est en or, j'espère que tu le sais. »

-« Oh oui, je le sais. » sourit Jack en prenant la main de Sam dans la sienne.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, les faisant presque tous sursauter.

Le militaire alla rapidement ouvrir, se doutant qu'il s'agissait des garçons qui arrivaient enfin.

-« Salut les gars. Entrez. » fit-il en s'effaçant de la porte « Sam est déjà là. Et voici ma mère, Eléanore. Maman, voici Daniel et Teal'c. »

-« Enchantée messieurs. » fit la vieille dame alors que les garçons la saluaient à leur tour.

Après que les gars aient embrassé Sam, tous se dirigèrent vers la terrasse afin de commencer la soirée.

Les verres servis, Daniel remarqua un détail qui lui sauta enfin aux yeux.

-« Jack, Sam. Je rêve ou vous vous tenez la main ? » demanda l'archéologue.

-« Vous ne rêvez pas Daniel. » répondit Sam avec bonheur « Et c'est grâce à la mère de Jack qui vient de remonter les bretelles du président. »

-« Enfin ! » s'exclama Daniel « Toutes mes félicitations. Soyez heureux. »

Sa phrase à peine terminée, il se leva et alla prendre ses amis dans ses bras afin de partager ce bonheur avec eux.

-« Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. » fit Teal'c tout en restant stoïque.

-« Merci. » sourit Jack alors que Sam se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son grand frère de cœur.

Une fois que tout le monde eut repris sa place, la conversation devint gaie et bruyante.

Tous fêtèrent comme il se devait la nouvelle tournure des choses entre Jack et Sam.

Un nouveau chapitre de leur vie s'ouvrait à eux et ils en étaient plus qu'heureux…

 **FIN**


End file.
